legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Escapade Through Time S4 P8/Transcript
(Alex is seen heading into Batty's dream world) Alex: Alright, Batty's dream. (Alex looks around) Alex: Seems a-okay so far. (Alex then notices his surroundings) Alex: Wait. Am I in a castle? (Alex starts looking at the various decorations seeing they look like they belong in a castle) Alex: Does Batty dream about living in a castle? (Alex starts walking down the hall) Alex: Gotta admit though. It is kinda cool. (Suddenly bats fly by) Alex: Whoa! Okay! (Alex then notice a humanoid bat like figure hanging out upside down) Alex:... Huh. That looks a little bit like Batty. But... She's not a Targhul. (Alex looks more down the hall and then he notices a pair of slime like girls talking to each other) Alex: What the?? Slime girls?? (Alex walks by weirded out) Alex: Uhhhh, okay then. That's weird. (Alex keeps walking) Alex: Wait a minute... Slime girls. Bats. Bat creatures that look like Batty. And if I remember correctly, Shantae said there were castles in Sequin Land. Oh I get it now! This is Sequin Land! And those slimes and bats are the creatures that Batty and Slimer came from! (Alex then looks around again) Alex: But....who's the one in charge here? (Alex goes into another room. He then sees something) Alex:... Well. That answers my question. (Alex sees Batty and Slimer kissing each other) Alex:...... (Alex then clears his throat) Batty: !! *Looks* Alex!? Alex: Yo. Batty: A-ALEX! W-W-What are you doing here?! Slimer: Yeah I didn't know he was visiting our home. Alex: Your home? Batty: Yes our home. This is mine and Slimy's dream home. Alex: You dream of living in a castle with a bunch of Bat and Slime girls? Batty: Of course I do! Alex: I see. Batty: Now do you mind? I'm kinda busy here. Slimer: Yeah go away! I wanna be with my batty queen! Batty: Aww you. (The two resume making out) Alex: Batty. Batty! Batty: Alex I WILL call the Slime Guards on you. Alex: But this is serious! We need to get out of here before our minds are consumed! Batty: The hell are you talking about!? Alex: Batty. Take a good look at Slimer. Batty: *Groans* Fine! (Batty looks at Slimer) Batty; Oaky I'm looking at her! Happy? Alex: No. Look REAL closely. Batty: *Groans loudly* Alex I seriously do not get what- …. What..... Wait a minute. (Slimer smiles. However, tiny traces of ooze are seen making up her body) Slimer: What is it sweetie? Batty:.... *Takes a step back* Y-You! You're not Slimy!! Who the hell are you!? (Slimer then suddenly melts and becomes a ooze parasite) Batty: AHH!! WHAT THE HELL!?!?! (The parasite screeches and suddenly BatGals and SlimeGals appear) Alex: BATTY!! WE NEED TO RUN!!! NOW!!! Batty: Don't gotta tell me twice! (Batty flies out of the room as Alex follows her. The parasite, SlimeGals and BatGals follow after them) Alex: The door's just down here! We can leave through it! Batty: What the hell is going on Alex?! Alex: Later! Run now! Batty: BATS!! (Alex dives out of the way of incoming bats) Alex: God I hate it when they do that! (Batty then sees the door) Batty: Is that it?! Alex: *Stands up* Yeah! Come on! (The two run to the door and open it as the others close in) Alex: GOGOGO!!! (The two exit through the door and close it shut. The door then vanishes) Alex: *Panting* Batty: Holy crap.... Alex: You hurt in any way? Batty: No, I'm fine. Alex: Good. (Batty looks around) Batty: What is this place? Alex: Some kind of limbo between the dreams. Batty: Ah. Alex: Just gotta see if there's another door. Batty: So we're.. We're dreaming?? Alex: Yep. Batty: Wait... I remember there was some weird ooze guys. Who was that? Alex: The Sleeper and his minions. Batty: Who are they? Alex: Servants of the Puppetmaster. The first villain we fought as a team. Batty: Really? Alex: Yeah. Guess he's decided to help out Chronos. Batty: Hmm.... Alex: Now, where's that next door? (Alex then sees another door) Alex: ! Oh! There's one! (The two run over to look at the door) Batty: Who's is this? (The door has a more fleshy and slimy look to it) Alex: From my guess. Must be Raynell's. Batty: Could be Anne's. Alex: True. But I'm gonna say Raynell. Let's check it out. Stay close. Whatever it is, assume everything except Raynell is hostile. Batty: Got it. (The two open the door) Alex: Huh?? (The two end up on the beach behind the house) Batty: The beach? Alex: Why would we be here? Batty: *Gasp* Awww look! (Alex looks and finds Raynell sitting with Zulu, Kane and Anne together on the ground) Raynell: *Happy hum* Alex: Huh. Is this it? Batty: Guess she really loves her family. (The two approach the group) Alex: Raynell? Raynell: Oh hey Alex! Batty! Kane: What's going on you two? Batty: N-Nothing much. Alex: What's going on here? Raynell: Just spending time with the family. Zulu: Hehe, that we are. Raynell: *Giggle* Alex:...... Batty:...... Raynell: What? Is something wrong guys? Anne: You seem off. Alex: Raynell, can we talk to you? Batty: Privately? Raynell: Oh uhh, sure! (Raynell gets up and follows the two) Raynell: So what's up? Alex:....... (The group keeps walking) Raynell: Guys? (The three then stop outside the door) Raynell: The hell?? Alex: Raynell we need to go. Batty: Yeah before they find out! Raynell: Find out what?? What is this?? Alex: We're in a dream Raynell! And not a good one! Batty: We have to go before we get our minds destroyed by the Sleeper! Raynell: You mean that old villain mom and dad talked about?? Alex: Yes! Raynell: ! Zulu: *Voice* Ray-Ray? (Zulu and the others are seen approaching) Anne: Where are you going mom? Raynell: I-I uhhhh.... Batty: They're not real Raynell. Alex: *Opens the door* Get in, now. Raynell:...... (Zulu and the others then begin to mutate) Raynell: !! Zulu: *Distorted* Raaaaynell.... Raynell: AAAAAHHHH!!!! Batty: !! GO GO GO GO HURRY!!!! Anne and Kane: *Distorted* Come baaaaaaaaaaaack…. Raynell: RUN!! (The 3 go inside and quickly close the door) Raynell: *Panting* Batty: Too close! Alex: Tell me about it. Raynell: S-So, they weren't real? Batty: Not in the least. Raynell: Oh man... Alex: It's okay Raynell. We're gonna fix this. Raynell: How? Alex: Well we need to- Batty: Hey look! (The three look and see two identical looking doors side by side one another) Alex: Oh, I think I know who this is. Batty: Who? Alex: Gotta be Rayla and Ray. Raynell: Mommy? Alex: The past version. Raynell: Oh man, we gotta help them! (The three run over to the doors) Raynell: Which one's which? Alex: I'd say left is Rayla, and maybe the right is Ray. Raynell: How do you know? Alex: I don't. It's just a guess. Batty: Well what do we do? Alex: Me and you will go after Ray. Raynell, you need to help your mom. Raynell: Right! Alex: Then let's go. And be careful. Raynell: I will, good luck! (The three nod and head into the doors) TO BE CONTINUED...... Category:LOTM: Escapade Through Time Category:LOTM: Escapade Through Time Season 4 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts